Binding Ties
by Au Crowne
Summary: Sequel to 'Into Deep Mist'. "It felt like someone important was taken from me." Along with the sealing of Neah, the Duke took the chance and also sealed some of Allen's memories. Now, Sheryl is torn between his new adopted son and the Noahs... Real chapter 3 UP!
1. Unseen binds

**Crowne: Weeelll, here it is! Please kindly leave a review once you finished reading, 'kay?**

**Binding Ties**

**-Sequel to 'Into Deep Mist'. "It felt like someone important was taken from me." Along with the sealing of Neah, the Duke took the chance and also sealed some of Allen's memories. Now, Sheryl is torn between his new adopted son and the Noahs. He knew what the Duke did was wrong but will he stand up against the Duke?**

* * *

><p><em>Don't you go forgetting me, Allen... Father would be sad if you did...', it was a sad, vague voice. Allen had always hear the same words in his dreams. It was always the same for the past nights. Allen found himself in a snow-covered forest with a large moon hanging on the sky. In front of him was a frozen lake. He crouched at the edge of the lake and felt its coldness.<em>

_'... You'll never forget me, right?...'_

_Allen stood up and turned around. He walked away from the lake and towards the deeper part of the forest. At the center of it was a single high chair. It was surrounded by several heavy chains. There was also a guy tied into the chair... He seemed unconscious._

_'A-allen...'_

_That voice. He knew it was from the guy at the chair. He don't know how he knew it, he just do. Allen started towards it but was stopped when something wrapped around him. It was dark and cold. He tried to free himself even if he knew he'll fail. It started to wrapped around him till he was having trouble breathing._

Allen woke up with a start. The dream. It was always the same. He can't get close to that person. He was always stopped. He glanced around his room. It was already bright inside.

"Allen-chaaaan!", a playful voice called.

The door of Allen's room opened up and a young teen peeked inside. She had a spiky blue hair and was wearing a purple frilly dress with long sleeves."Allen... Time to wake up, sleepy head!", Road giggled as she happily entered the room.

"I'm awake...", Allen said, rubbing his eyes a bit. He let out a yawn.

"Ne, it's almost noon, Allen...", Road laughed.

"E-eh?"

Road's smile grew wider."You missed breakfast!"

"W-what?", he exclaimed. That got Allen started. He quickly kicked off the bed covers and ran out of his room then into the hall. He didn't get that far when he felt himself bumped against someone. He slowly looked up and saw Tricia Camelot smiling at her.

"Good morning, Allen... I see Road already woke you up...", Tricia greeted."Breakfast's already prepared..."

Allen blinked twice."I... I didn't missed breakfast?", he asked, looking up at her.

"Of course not... Why?", Tricia asked, puzzled. At that time, Allen heard Road's giggle behind him.

"R-road!", Allen pouted.

"What?", Road asked innocently then smiled at their mother."I woke him up!"

Tricia smiled."Well, let's head over to the dinner hall now, shall we? Your father's already waiting...", she said as they headed there. The minister was already there.

"Good morning, Allen... You're early now, huh?", the minister greeted. Allen just glanced at Road with a pout and went to his seat. Sheryl glanced at Tricia with a slight smile, he already guessed what Road did to wake him up. Road just giggled. Tricia and Road both sat down. The maids piled in and placed the food. They soon all began to eat. After several minutes, Sheryl thought it was a good time to announce something.

"The Duke asked if we can pay him a visit today...", Sheryl began,"Hm... What do you say?"

"I can't come with you, I have an appointment with my doctor today...", Tricia smiled sadly."I hope the Duke would understand..."

"I'm sure he will... And I've noticed you've gotten more paler these days. Perhaps you should rest more often...", Sheryl suggested to his wife, who nodded. He turned to Road and Allen who was almost finished eating.

"I'll come!", Road said quickly before Sheryl could even speak. She finished her food and leaped from her seat, running out of the dinner hall.

"W-wait up!", Allen exclaimed as he ran after Road. Their family dog, Lourd, came up and chased the young boy happily, thinking there was a game. Sheryl laughed a bit, mostly because of amusement.

"They always seem to be excited when it comes to visiting the Duke...", the minister remarked. Tricia nodded in agreement and smiled."... And Allen seemed to be more at home now. He used to be quiet and shy but now he's happy."

"Yeah...", Sheryl said even though he's not sure if the boy was really happy. The memory of certain night came up on his mind...

-**_"It's time to take a long rest, my dear Musician", the Duke said in a melodic tone. Dark matter flowed out of the first disciple's hand and entered Allen's body. Allen let out a piercing scream as the foreign dark matter entered his body. Sheryl looked away. He suddenly wondered if Tricia will hear it but then he noticed bits of dark matter around the room. Maybe it's preventing any sound from escaping the room._**

**_Allen's scream soon died down. He fell unconscious as the Duke released him. The dark matter flowed out of Allen's body and formed a small circular cross. The Duke took it and placed it inside his pocket. He turned to the door, gathering the dark matter around the room. _**

**_The Duke turned to Sheryl."I've altered some of his memories, Sheryl", the Duke said, smiling."So, don't be surprise to his sudden changes... I'd love to stay but I have some things to do."_**

**_The minister watched as the Duke left then approached Allen. The boy stirred and opened his eyes."Allen?...", Sheryl helped him sit up. Allen looked around the certain as if uncertain about something."What's wrong?"_**

**_"I... don't know...", Allen said in a small voice."It's just that it... It felt like someone close... to me was taken away... but I'm not sure who..."_**

_"_Sheryl? Are you alright?", Tricia asked worriedly.

"I'm fine...", the minister answered, standing up."I guess we should go now."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Binding Ties~~~<strong>

A man leaned against a tree, a bit annoyed. He lit up a cigarette and smoked in an attempt to calm himself. He'd been looking for a certain clown and a boy for weeks. He'd gotten distracted for a month and he'd lost track of them.

"Where the hell are they?", Cross Marian muttered and dropped the cigarette, grumbling.


	2. Visiting and a new friend?

_**Crowne: Sorry that it took me a loong time to update this. I've just been busy and stuff.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Visiting and a new friend?<strong>

Allen eagerly got out of the carriage as soon as it stopped, smiling as he spotted his favourite uncle, not that he had any other uncles that he know of,"Uncle Tyki!," he immediately hugged the black-haired male who in return fondly ruffled his hair."Are you visiting the Duke too?," he asked as he looked up at the older male.

"Sort of," he answered,"I'm just about to leave"

"Aww ~ Can't you stay longer, Tyki-pooon?," Road whined as she heard that, hugging the Portuguese as well.

"And end up baby-sitting you two again?," he asked, merely raising a brow as he recalled the last time that had happen. It didn't exactly ended well either.

Allen chuckled,"I thought you like doing it," he said.

"When did I ever say that?," he blinked, laughing as he saw the white-haired boy pout at what he had said,"Yea, yea... I do but I have something important to do now"

"What is it?," Allen asked, curious.

Tyki merely smiled, placing his gloved finger in front of his lips,"That's a secret, bouya~... Well, I'm off now," he said, waving at them as he walked.

The two watched as the Portuguese disappeared from their sight. Road made a pout,"I bet he was just making an excuse to leave," she mumbled.

"It didn't seem like he was lying," Allen said as he walked beside his father, automatically holding his hand.

Road skipped after them, clasping her hands behind her,"What are you saying? It is Tyki-pon~ He doesn't ever do anything important... Unless you consider playing poker as something important."

"... I think it's important.. to him," Allen said thoughtfully then glanced at the maids that greeted them as they passed by them. The young boy greeted them back out of habit, smiling a bit. Sheryl brought the two to the rose garden where the Duke was usually at.

"Millenie~!," Road happily glomped the Duke,"Ne~ Tyki said he's going to do something 'important'. Do you know what that is?~," she asked.

"Ah, I had asked him to do an errand for me"

"See? He was telling the truth," Allen told Road then smiled at the Duke as he briefly hugging him,"Sorry, Mother couldn't come with us. She has to meet up with her doctor"

"That's quite alright. Her health is important after all," he said, patting the boy's head."How about if we get some cake, hm? Would you like that, Allen?"

The boy beamed at that, nodding eagerly, earning a chuckle from the Duke as he ordered one of the maids.

"Already hungry, Allen? We just had breakfast earlier, remember?~," Road giggled, poking his side.

Allen blushed,"I didn't get to eat that much," he murmured.

"He was too excited to visit you, Duke," Sheryl said, smiling

down at the boy.

"... Can't help it," he mumbled, staring down at his feet. It's not like he was the only the only who has gotten excited. Road was excited too.

Over the past two years, the young boy had grown fond of the Duke, which is a well known fact to his adoptive family. Allen could faintly remembered that one time Mana had introduced the Duke as one of his friends. The memory itself was quite blurry but it was probably because he was barely six years old by that time. Maybe the reason he'd gotten close to the Duke easily was because of that memory. Knowing that he was with someone who knew Mana made it seem like the pierrot was with him again. The boy snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he caught the scent of food being delivered by the maids.

He watched as they placed the cakes on the white glass table surrounded by four white chairs at the garden. Road had already ran ahead of them, sitting down at the one nearest to the roses,"Hurry up, Allen ~ Or I'll eat your cake," she threatened, giggling.

"Now, now, there's enough cake for everyone," the Duke chuckled as Allen ran to one of the chairs.

Sheryl had to smile at the scene, if only things would remain like this. Normal. And peaceful but even he knew that such state wouldn't last long. Especially now that the beginning of the Duke's plan is getting closer. He casted a worried glance at Allen and then at the Duke. A thought had been bothering him ever since he had witness the sealing of the Fourteenth. What would the Duke do to Allen if the 14th reawakens? That single question created doubt in the fourth disciple. Sheryl shook his head, he shouldn't be doubting the Duke. He was quite sure he wouldn't harm the fourteenth nor his son since they're part of their family. The First Disciple always does what's the best for the family, he thought. Sheryl sat down on the chair near the white-haired boy, chuckling as he wiped the crumbs from Allen's face,"Slow down, Allen," he told him,"It's not like the cake will just disappear."

Allen swallowed first,"But Road will eat my cake!"

"I was joking, Allen ~," she told him as she took her time finish her own cake. She nudged his cheek playfully, smiling,"Ne, it's not like I can get myself to steal anything from my cute, little brother~"

Allen slightly blushed as he heard the minister chuckled, murmuring something about him not being cute AND definitely not being little. Sheryl smiled at him, lifting him up and placed the boy on his lap after he finished the last pieces of his cake. The young boy looked up at the Duke who was sitting across from them,"Are we going to play a game again?," he asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Perhaps. If that's what you want... As long as it's not dress-up," he chuckled, sending a knowing look at Road.

The blunette pouted,"How booooring~," she complained.

"... Could we go... uhm, to the plaza?," Allen asked in a rather shy tone. It had been years since he'd visited the place and he missed the sights. Sure, both the Duke and minister's mansions were breathtaking but there's something different with the lively air of a busy, happy town also there weren't much people in the mansion aside from the maids.

"Alright"

He blinked. He didn't exactly expect he would agree that easily."... Really?.. Can we visit Mana's grave too?"

The Duke merely smiled,"Of course. You haven't visited him for almost.. two years, right?" Allen nodded."We can go there after this"

"Okay!"

**- AU CROWNE -AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE-**

The town was as lively as he had remembered. The people seemed a lot nicer now than the time he was travelling with the clown but even though that was the case, he was happy when he was with Mana. And he was quite sure that no one can replace him. Ever. Sure he has a new family now but Mana was special. He snapped out of his thoughts as he just realized that he can't hear Road's voice beside him. He stopped, glancing around him. No Road. No Duke. Not even his father in sight.

Lost. Allen almost felt the urged to hit himself. He can't believe that he lost them at such a small town. Right. They were the ones that got lost. Not him. But what now?

".. Uhh.. Kid?"

Allen sighed. He just hope they'll realized that he wasn't with them. Soon.

"... Hey?"

And he was already getting hungry too. Maybe he should just go to Mana's grave.

"... Heeeey."

Allen blinked twice as he suddenly found himself staring at a wide green eye. He yelped in surprise and almost punched that single eye but somehow he managed to restrain himself.

The redhaired kid, probably a few years older than Allen, looked at him,"You lost, kid?," he asked, a grin on his face.

"I am NOT lost," he huffed.

The older boy laugh,"Yep, you're definitely lost," he concluded.

Allen just sent him a glare, arms crossed. He obviously didn't like the fact that a stranger was making fun of him,"Well, if you don't have anything else to do aside from laughing at me, you should just leave."

"Woah, woah. I'm not that kind of person, kid! Don't get the wrong impression." he exclaimed, holding up his hands in defense.

"Then what do you want?," he asked. He just noticed right then that the redhead had his right eye covered with an eyepatch. Just like the pirates from his father's stories. A long green scarf was wrapped around the other's neck.

"Just curious why a kid like you would be alone here, looking lost," he answered, clasping his hands behind his head,"You from a rich family, ya? You could get kidnapped in exchanged of money"

He blinked then chuckled,"That won't ever happen"

"You seem sure that it won't"

"Because I'm sure Papa won't let anything bad happen to me," he smiled.

The redhead had to smile at that. He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair,"Right. But be careful, ya hear?," he said, earning a small nod from the white-haired boy. Satisfied, he sat down beside the younger boy."But just to be sure, lemme stay with you, hm?"

".. Uh.. sure. Soo... Do you live here?, he asked in an attempt to start a conversation with him.

"Nah. Gramps and I are just passing by"

"... Are you travellers then?," he looked at him, smiling widely as the redhead nodded,"I used to travel too!.. but... not anymore," his smile dropped. The topic just made him miss Mana more.

Sensing the mood, the redhead got up,"You want some cotton candy?," he asked. Allen beamed at the mention of food and eagerly nodded. Allen watched as the older kid left to buy some cotton candy which only took a minute.

"Thanks," he smiled.

He grinned,"Candy always cheers up lost kids, ya know?"

The petite boy slightly blushed, mumbling something as he ate the cotton candy, ripping large pieces out of it. He only looked up from the cotton of sugar when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. A relieved smile appeared on his face as he spotted his sister,"Rooooad!," he called, waving the cotton candy stick.

"Allen~!," the blunette immediately glomped the younger boy,"Mou, we just got here and you already got lost~ "

Feeling a certain redhead stare at him with a grin, he just sent a glare at him. Again.

"Come on, Allen. Father's getting worried already"

Allen made a nod, getting up from the bench."Ah, wait," he turned to face the older boy,"... I forgot to ask your name.."

"Just call me Junior. Allen, right?," he smiled.

He nodded,"Oh and thanks again for the cotton candy," he told him then held Road's hand after saying goodbye to his newfound friend. He just wished he'll meet him again. He looked up at Road,".. Uhm.. I didn't worry them too much, right?," he asked, knowing how protective the minister could be.

"Weeell~ He hasn't called any police yet~," Road giggled.

Allen let out a sigh of relief at hearing that. The boy blinked twice as he suddenly found himself hugged by a certain wailing minister,"You had me worried!," Sheryl sobbed dramatically."You just suddenly disappeared!"

"S-sorry," he squeaked.

"Next time, don't wander too far from us, okay?," he looked straightly into the boy's eyes who made a small nod as a response.

"He can't help it, Fatheeer~ It's his 'talent'," Road teased, giggling.

"Well, I am glad that you're safe, Allen," the Duke smiled down at the white-haired boy. Allen just then noticed that the Duke was holding a bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Are those for Mana?," he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. The minister got up, carrying Allen, just to make sure that the young lad won't get lost again."I think he'll like those"

"I'm sure he will," the Duke smiled,"Let's head there now, hm?"

Mana's grave was only several minutes away from the park. Allen had suggested that they should just walk there instead of riding the carriage so they could enjoy the sights more. Thinking about it, maybe they should have brought Lourd, their family dog, along with them. He would probably be happy. Allen glanced ahead as they came into the dirt path bordered with trees by both sides. Leaves danced along the breeze as they walked through the path leading to their destination. As soon as he spotted the gravestone marking the place, he asked to be placed down. He ran to the grave as his shoes contacted with the ground.

".. Mana," he murmured, a solemn smile on his face,"I'm sorry we I haven't visited you for a long time but... I'm here now. Papa's taking a good care of me but I still miss you..," he trailed off then crouched down to place the flowers bought by the Duke,"Even if I don't get to visit you everyday, I'll always think of you"

".. I love you, Mana," he whispered, a lone tear escaping his left eye.

The boy slowly got up after murmuring a silent prayer then turned to his father,"We can visit him again next week, right?," he asked, smiling as he hugged the minister,"Can we bring Lourd too? Mana likes dogs too"

Sheryl smiled,"Of course"

They stayed there for almost ten more minutes before they decided to leave the place. Allen took one more look at Mana's grave before he followed Sheryl, holding his hand.

Maybe it was just his imagination... Or it could be just the wind but Allen was sure that someone or something had whispered a word.

_'... Remember..'_

**Au Crowne : Soo.. sorry for the lame chapter. Please leave a review .. Oh, and I'm open to suggestions!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

So.. ahem, I knew it has been a while since my last update but college has been like hell and all =3= ... Anyway, I'll try to be updating all my stories here. This particular fanfic will be the first one to be updated. It might take a while though since it's been a while since I have written a fanfic.

Oh... uhm, sorry too?.. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer :D - **Au crowne**


	4. Whispers

**Au Crowne : Uhm, sorry for the extremely late update. It seemed like writer's block has taken a liking on me... mou, weell, this update proves that I am not dead yet.. So please kindly, leave a review? Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>Do you know that moment when you were doing something but you suddenly stopped because you heard someone call your name?... Or at least you thought so. There was always that feeling of familiarity. The voice that had called you must belong to someone important or close to you if it managed to catch your attention even if it was barely audible.<em>

_It is an unsettling feeling..._

_... It also makes people wonder, the voice, was it really from an important person? If that was true then..._

_Who did you forget?_

**Chapter 3: Whispers**

_'... Allen'_

_'...Don't... forget...'_

_'Remember...'_

That formless voice that had been accompanying Allen most of the day ever since they had visited Mana's grave. It took him days till he recognize the voice as the same one in his dreams.

... It still sounded sad to him.

The young albino was curious though. What was he suppose to remember. '_Ugh... All this thinking is giving me headaches,'_ the boy inwardly groaned. Allen shook his head in an attempt to 'clear' his head, only to find himself tackled to the ground by a certain hyper dog."L-lourd!," he exclaimed, a slight whining tone in his voice.

The dog merely barked in response and licked the boy's face as he wagged his tail in excitement.

"A-lleeeen~," Road sang, stopping beside the white, furry dog then crouched down. The petite female made a pout, poking her adopted brother's cheek with a lollipop,"I was looking all over for you," she said with a huff then added,"I was worried, you know~"

Allen blinked, confusion clearly on his face,"Worried?," he repeated then asked,"Why?"

"I heard from one of the maids that there's a ghost heeere."

"W-wait.. A real one?," he asked.

"Yep~," she confirmed in a rather cheerful tone. She giggled as she noticed Allen pale a bit. She had just recently found out of the boy's fear of.. well, the unknown, which includes ghosts and all and she always find his reactions cute and certainly amusing.

"Y-you're joking!," Allen whined.

Road giggled, hugging her younger brother as she nuzzled his cheek,"Who knows? It certainly makes our stay here muuuch more interesting, ne?~," she smiled at him then ruffled his hair.

"Not my hair," the boy grumbled.

Road blinked then giggled,"You're turning into a Tikki~"

"Am not!," he huffed then asked,"How long are we going to stay here again?"

"For a whole week~"

The Camelots had just arrived yesterday at one of their summer houses. The reason? So that Allen could see something new... Well, Allen had actually asked to attend Road's school. The minister had refused and wailed about how young he is to see the 'outside world'. The boy had to remind him that he had seen the 'outside world' when he was with Mana. Of course, Sheryl turned a deaf ear on that and just suggested to visit one of their summer houses.

He still wasn't allowed to go outside by himself

And now, he found out that there's a ghost staying with them. He yelped as Road suddenly picked him up and placed him on Lourd's back. Somehow, they seem to like seeing him on the large dog's back... even his Uncle Tyki does."I can walk by myself," he huffed.

Road just giggled,"But Al~ Lourd's got a better sense of direction than you," she teased, laughing more at the cute face her adopted brother was making. Out of habit, once again, she fondly messed up his hair then skipped ahead, calling for the dog to follow her. The dog barked as a response then trailed after the female. Allen instinctively held onto the dog's thick fur, not wanting to fall. The white-haired boy gazed at her sister. She had been kind to him, even with the occasional teasing he gets from her. She was treating him like a blood relative but still there was something that prevented him from trusting her completely. Not just her but his father, uncle... and especially the Earl. Those doubts though would just disappear when he was near the Earl, it was quite strange. He hadn't spoken about it to anyone, not wanting to worry them. He had decided that it would just take time before he completely trusts them.

'_It's normal, isn't it, Mana...?'_

_**...llen...Don't...**_

Allen froze as he 'heard' those words. That same voice. Who is that man? Just who is he is to him? Why does it hurt him to hear that voice in such a sad, lonely tone. Just wh-

"... Allen? What's wrong?" The boy's train of thoughts were interrupted as he heard the concerned tone of her sister. Road had stopped as she caught the glimpse of a tear escape the boy. The petite female just embraced the boy without waiting for response."Don't cry, Allen," she whispered.

Crying? He blinked twice. He didn't even noticed that. He hugged Road, murmuring a sorry. He had made her worried and he felt guilty somehow. He should just stop thinking about the voice... At least for now, he decided then smiled a bit,"I was just scared that a ghost might take you away," he said.

Road chuckled, kissing his forehead,"That won't ever happen. I can scare the ghost away," she assured him."Well, let's go.. Father and Mother's already waiting for us."

"Okay."

Stop worrying about things that you're not sure of. That was what he had decided. The voice gradually faded away yet he could feel his presence, even if just barely. It was warm... just like Mana's and now he yearned to find out more about the owner of the voice. Just the same as when he was younger, he never told anyone.

... And now, he had just turned fourteen. After years of begging, he was now allowed to go out on his own as long as he tells them where he is going to go. The minister still worries a lot.

The young teen crouched down in front of the grave, a smile on his face as he gazed upon the resting grounds of Mana. He could still remember the times he had spent with him. It had been fun despite their situation back then.

_'Allen... Do you remember your fa...r's face?'_

He blinked twice as the words faintly replayed in his mind. That conversation had always been too blurry for him. Strange but he thought it was due to the fact that he was still young back then... but.

**'... **_**I sti... haven't given up...'**_

His eyes widen as he heard that faint voice. That same voice he thought that had faded away. He felt some warmth wrapped around him as if someone was embracing him.

_**'... Just... please... try to remember'**_

Tears fell down his cheeks, the same way it does when he hears that voice when he was younger.

"... Who are you...?," Allen whispered even though he knew the voice wouldn't respond.

"... You've completely forgotten, haven't you?," a voice grunted.

Allen quickly turned around, wiping the tears away. His eyes narrowed at the stranger in front of him. There was a sense of familiarity. Like he should know who he is.

The crimson-haired man just stared at him indifferently as he brought out a cigarette and lit it up."Just what did they do to you?,"

**============ AU CROWNE=============**

**Au Crowne: Sorry if it's bad DX. Oh, please don't forget to leave a review  
><strong>


End file.
